Forbidden Love
by fanticysgirl
Summary: What if Sakura and Garra had Inner Sakura and Skukaku because they were a fallen angel and a demon boy that met and fell in love with each other. saku/garra please read and review.


Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters-fanticysgirl

Also i wanted to try my hand at a Sakura/Garra fanfic so please tell me how it goes and one more thing i

will be using the name Rin in place of Sakura and Shukaku in place of Garra if you want a sequel please

read and review.

Somthing was going to happen she didn't no what but what she did know was she had a very bad feeling. A pink

haired angel was flying home this angel's name was Rin. Rin might look like every other angel but she had a

secret her parents beat her not only that but they would say mean things to the green eyed girl also. Even

though angels were already dead there souls could die angels were just living souls that departed when their

bodies died. The emerald eyed teen got home and hoped that her parents wern't there but fate was crul to

her. "Hay you little runt get your skanky ass over here," called a man with white hair and yellow eyes god

Rin thought those eyes made him look really scary not that he wasn't already intimadaing. Another voice it

was female and she asked, "is that little whore home finelly," after less than a minute a women came into

view she had long red hair and blue eyes that looked coldly down at her daughter. That feeling somthing was

going to happen was getting stronger and it was making her nausious. At the same moment Rin's mom produced

some rope and smiled sickly sweet at Rin who almost screamed when she felt her dad pick her up and carry

her to her bedroom. It was then when she saw her dad's eyes she knew what was going to happen but she

couldn't fight him he was just to strong. The yellow eyed man held the scared angel on the bed while his

wife tied his daughter's limbs to the bed it was heard to believe they were angels but they were in heaven

and making her life hell. Rin started screaming and crying when she was bound only to feel a harsh punch

land on her face she continued to cry although she no longer screamed. In the next minute the girl relised

that her dress was gone and so where her panties to her horror all her dad's clothes were off and he started

touching her where he shouldn't. Then without warning he slammed into her making the jade eyed angel cry out

even louder as he pounded into her with no remorse Rin felt the blood flow from her core as her dad

continued to pound into her. It felt like eternity when the white haired man came with a grunt and got off

his now tainted daughter then he started beating her calling the poor girl names like whore and slut. Four

hours later it was dark and the tainted angel's parents were sleeping. Rin managed to untie herself from her

bonds what her parent's did tonight was unforgivable even by her standards. The girl grabbed her kunai and

headed to her parent's room and soundlessly tied them up and tourchered them cutting and slicing at the non

vital parts of their bodies. When she had enough then she slit her mom and dad's throut watching them drown

on their soul's life blood. Rin had got dressed into another dress eariler but her pure white dress was now

stained with the blood of her former mom and dad but the fallen angel merily sighed as she fled heaven to

go to earth.

On earth there was a boy this boy had a secret he was a demon that fled hell into a helpless boy whose dad

killed his own son so that a demon could inhabit his body. The demon boy was named Shukaku he had blood red

hair and aqua colored eyes but because the demon was born in human form he had human emotions. His father

didn't know the risk of putting a demon in the whom of his pregnent wife could result in her death but as

fate would have it when the demon boy was born the crul man's wife paid the ultimant price which was death.

Seventeen years passed and the boy grew up but just bairly the solitary boy was starved and only had rice

and water to live off of mostly every day unless he was lucky and scavenged the trash for left overs his so

called "father" threw away. Most of the time the black haired man with pericing red eyes came back to the

house drunk and took the liberty to beat Skukaku within a fragment of an inch of his life for supposatly

killing his wife. While the red eyed man would beat his "son" he would yell names like demon and I don't

want you here go die filthy skum and others. Skukaku was currently in his room hoping and praying yes praying

that his "father" wouldn't beat him that he would just pass out in his room but such was not his luck. "Get

your ass down here you filthy demon, came the drunken slur of anger sighing the aqua eyed teen went down to

meet his fate. When he came to the bottom step the blood haired boy found himself crashing against the wall

then he was being stomped kicked and then he felt somthing sharp sharp he never had weapons used on him and

it was worse agony than even the broken bones that had been already burning in his body. After what seemed

like hours the tourcher ended and the drunken man he called dad went to pass out in the room he onced shared

with his wife before she died. Two or three hours later Skukaku was healed enough that his bones were no

longer broken but they still throbbed but he got up and made his way to his "dad's" room and picked up the

discarded knife and started tearing chunks of flesh and bone off the screaming man. Blood was every where

when the demon boy was finished fearing what the village would do when they found the black haired male dead

he decided to flea to the forest miles away.

Now it just so happened that the fallen angel was in the same forest as the demon boy and they stumbled apon

each other the girl screamed and the boy grabbed her neck and was going to kill her when he took in her

apperence and relased his hold on her neck. "Please don't hurt me I mean you no harm," the fallen angel

begged Rin was terrified for her life and it showed so Skukaku spared her because he could tell that she was

like him alone and unloved and by the wwas she looked most likly killed someone. He took in her apperence

her floor length dress was in tatteres and covered in blood as were her wings Rin also took in the boy's

apperence he looked solitary broken and bloody like he killed someone also. The tainted angel spoke first,

"my name is Rin I am from heaven but as you can see I am no longer aloud in heaven," Rin trusted the boy and

she continued, "I killed my parents they would beat me and just tonight mom helped my dad rape me." To say

Skukaku was supprised was an understatement not to mention this pink haired emerald eyed angel was looking

at him innocently as she put her trust and her heart into his hands she still looked innocent to the demon

no matter how much blood covered her and her wings. So the demon boy introduced himself "I am Skuaku I am a

demon that my crul father but into my mother's whom thus when I was born I killed her and my father would

beat me every day to with in less than an inch of my life tonight I killed him and flead to keep myself

alive." At that point they knew a few things about each other they both were abused both had killed and both

had flead in little hopes of finding safty among the forest. As the days grew into weeks the two became

confertable with each other and started talking and just being themselves but most of all they started to

like each other but they would think nothing of it. "Hey," came Rin's whinie voice, "that's not fair come

back it's your turn to make dinner and I have already caught what we are going to eat." To prove her point

the pinkett held up two good sized rabbits and innocently pouted giving Skukaku her famous puppy dog eyes

to make the pout extra effective. At this the demon smirked he knew he was had but he just loved seeing that

adorible face so he took the rabbits and prepaired them for cooking after about an hour the two where eating.

"Rin," the red haired teen started at this Rin looked into the other teen's eyes and swore she could get

lost in those pools, "why do you stay with me I mean I am a demon and you are an angel we arn't meant to be

together the villagers will be contacting nearby villages and send out a hunting party for me." At this the

emerald eyed angel snapped from her trance and answered him, "you may be a demon and I may be an angel but

you are in a humans body and that has taken most of your demonic nature away we are not total oppisets for

I am a fallen angel doomed to go to hell when I die for breaking heaven's divine order and I know they will

be sending hunting parties after you but you are special and you are my friend it would be crul to abandon

you we both need each other and we can fight them off." Skukaku thought for a moment then nodded in his

understanding then said, "you are special to me also I don't know what I would do with out you," Rin nodded

and replied with, "ya I feel the same way about you." What the two didn't know is that with that simple

exchange they both pretty much admitted their love to each other but in their subconsious minds they knew

and they held onto that to get them threw the following heard times. One week later the real trouble had

began and the first of the hunting parties had found them they faught with vigor to protect the one that

they had fallen in love with. When bones were broken the two would get as far as they could possibly get

from the battle sight to heal and most times they were lucky to find a cave or an abondon village to stay at

while there wounds would heal. It seemed like over the months it was wake up eat run fight hide heal eat and

sleep then wake up and start all over again. Spring was in season and the two where eating and talking there

had been no fights for a curioulsy long time after they finished eating the got up to run when they were

ambushed by more than one hunting party. Usually the fights would not take long to fight but today would be

deadly they faught untill they were tired then faught some more due to the larger numbers. Rin faught from the protection of her demon love Skukaku and wasn't injured much for which the aqua eyed demon was thankful

for. Skukaku was in over time fighting to protect his love Rin and fighting to live had taken a its price

and the demon was left open for the blow that would finish him. The poor fallen angel saw the blow land but

by shear will the blood haired boy kept fighting taking more and more damage but didn't stop untill every

last person was dead. Rin helped her injured love far away from the battle sight and layed him down he looked

terrible he was bleeding from every wound he had gotten the pink haired emerald eyed angel began to cry.

Skukaku saw this and make an attempt to calm his crying love, "shhhh please don't cry I am not worth it, the

dying boy said but this only made the crying worse it wasn't the loud hystarical crying but the soft quite

heartbreaking crying. Rin looked at her love like he had grown two heads and said, "how can I not cry when

I love you so much and you are dying I feel so helpless I can't help you." The red haired aqua eyed demon

smiled a shakey sad smile and replied, "my love you have already helped me I can now go to hell knowing that

you love me and I love you to my angel." With that the hand that the pinkett was holding went limp as she

watched her one and only love die the weather had to be happy and joyful with not a cloud in sight on the

day that her lov dies it was like no one mourned except for herself and that made the fallen angel mourn

even worse than she was ready doing. Hours went by and the daytime sky became night as the two lovers lay

in the silence of the night both were dead and holding hands the demon boy died from his multiple wounds

and the angel girl from heartbreak. God looked down upon their bodies and mourned for them his former angel

couldn't ever come back to heaven but the demon boy didn't deserve to go back to hell so he wispered into

the wind, "You can never come back to heaven he adressed the girl but you do not deserve to go to hell he

adressed the boy. I shall reincarnate you and if you can overcome your trials together with your love you

may be together if not you shall be reborn untill you find each other and you do grow old together." 


End file.
